Rookflight
is a black-and-grey tom with black markings and yellow eyes. Personality He is a kind, calm tom. Though he can lose his patience easily, but is an excellent fighter when it comes to battling. He will sacrifice his life for MistClan, and is completely loyal to it, no matter what. Life At first, he is seen asking Fawnwhisker if she wants to join him on a hunting patrol. Fawnwhisker nervously agrees, and Rookflight leads the way out. He tells her not to be shy, but she replies that she is that way. He replies that she doesn't need to be scared of him, and carries on, tasting the air for prey. Fawnwhisker catches a mouse, while Rookflight catches two squirrels. He congratulates the light brown she-cat on her catch, but his voice is muffled by the squirrels in his jaws, yet Fawnwhisker still seemed to manage to hear him. She returns the 'well done' shyly, to which Rookflight smiles, trying to bring down his clanmate's nerves. Fawnwhisker awkwardly shuffles, and Rookflight suggests that they go on a walk around camp, and maybe renew some borders while they're at it. Fawnwhisker nods, but says that they should probably drop their catches in camp first. Rookflight nods, and they head back to camp, adding their prey to the fresh-kill pile before heading out again. He slows down to let Fawnwhisker catch up. The light brown she-cat made it pretty clear that she liked him, and Rookflight tells her that he likes her too. Fawnwhisker is confused, and Rookflight becomes worried that he had gotten it wrong, and just sits there. Fawnwhisker nervously licks his cheek, reassuring him that he hadn't gotten it wrong. Fawnwhisker confesses her love for him, and Rookflight returns his feelings. Fawnwhisker remembers that Shadowstar had needed her for something, and wanders away, telling Rookflight that she'd see him later. Rookflight nods, and ventures further into the forest to hunt. When Fawnwhisker is talking to Shadowstar about what she was needed for, she mentions that she and Rookflight were now mates. Rookflight is then told that he is also needed, and follows his mate back to camp to see what the leader needed. They are put on a search party for Asterface, the leader's mate. Rookflight suggests to Shadowstar that they start looking around the area where she was last seen, to see if they could pick up a scent trail from there. Though Shadowstar replies that the last time he saw her, she was in the nursery, where it was nearly impossible to tell one scent from another. Later on, Fawnwhisker states that she'd like to have kits one day, to which Rookflight nods in agreement, his tail curling at the thought. Fawnwhisker pulls away, catching another mouse. She states that any prey is valuable, and Rookflight agrees. When they get back to camp, Rookflight raises a paw in alarm as several kits roll underneath it. He stares at them, laughing softly as they tumble down to the Leaders' Den, followed by Asterface. Rookflight brightens when he sees her, knowing that Shadowstar wouldn't be worried anymore, and that the Clan would finally be at harmony. His mate smiles at him, suggesting a proper walk. Rookflight nods, and walks beside her through the territory. He suggests that they go for a swim, but for some reason, Fawnwhisker refuses the offer, showing a fear of water. She suggests that they just walk along the riverbank instead. Rookflight agrees. But, as soon as Fawnwhisker steps onto the bank, something gives way and she falls in. Rookflight plunges into the water, searching around for Fawnwhisker. After a few heartbeats, he finds a light brown substance that looks like Fawnwhisker from afar, but turns out to be just coral. Even more frantic now, he searches even more. Finally, he finds her and heaves her up, making sure she is safe on the ground. Fawnwhisker gasps in pain, but Rookflight is oblivious to the fact that her leg was broken. He darts back to camp to find Nettleface, who collects herbs and helps Fawnwhisker. Rookflight tells her that she'll be fine, but his mate replies that she won't ever be fine again. Still confused, Rookflight tells her that she's only broken her leg, but Fawnwhisker tells him that it's not just that. Rookflight asks what it is, but Fawnwhisker stays silent. Slightly annoyed, Rookflight tells her that he'd see her later, and walks back to camp alone. Rookflight is approached by his sister, Sycamorefur, who greets him. He doesn't reply and sits at the fresh-kill pile. A little later on, Fawnwhisker comes back into camp. Rookflight notices her, but doesn't make an approach. Fawnwhisker fears that she may have lost him, and disappears into the Warriors' Den. Rookflight hears crying, but doesn't know who it is. He goes towards the sound, only to find that it is his mate. He walks inside, asking what's wrong. He tells her that he's not mad at her, but just confused as to whether she trusts him or not. Fawnwhisker tells him that she does trust him, and that she will tell him in a different place. Rookflight helps her to the Moonrocks, and she tells him. She tells him that she was born a rogue, and that she lived with a horrible bunch of cats. Rookflight asks her what happens, little did he know he would regret asking that. His mate tells him that her father killed her mother and then forced Fawnwhisker to have kits with him, and that she did. She also says that her father drowned the kits, and that's why she had a fear of water. Rookflight is completely disgusted, and backs away slowly. Fawnwhisker sighs, and tells him that she knows it makes him feel sick, and that he probably doesn't want a mate like her. But, as much as it does make him feel sick, Rookflight refuses to leave her. He tells her that her hind story doesn't affect the way he feels about her. Character Pixels Quotes Rookflight: "Everything will be fine." Fawnwhisker: "Nothing will ever be okay, Rookflight. Nothing." Rookflight: "But.. you've only injured your leg.. It'll heal, you know!" Nettleface: "Fawnwhisker, it will be fine. It'll heal, though you may have trouble hunting with it. Don't worry, I'll do the best I can." Fawnwhisker: "No. You guys don't understand. Physically, I am fine, or I will be. But mentally and emotionally, I'm no where close. My leg is healing, yes, but my heart is not. Nor is my soul," Rookflight: "What...? What's wrong?" Fawnwhisker: "There are some thnigs you don't know about me, Rookflight. Things that, if I told you, you'd stop loving me. You'd break up with me. So, I'd rather not tell you." Rookflight: "Fawnwhisker. I will never stop loving you. Please tell me?" Fawnwhisker: *stares blankly without speaking* Rookflight: *annoyed that she doesn't trust him* "Nevermind. I'll see you later, Fawnwhisker." ---- "Take Rookflight. He's a good tracker as well.." -- Shadowstar about Rookflight. Trivia Category:Feather's Cats Category:Toms Category:MistClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Deputy Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Mentor